07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
One-winged Kor Soldier
The One-winged Kor Soldier was a nameless, minor character in the 07-Ghost manga series. He was previously a soldier in the Barsburg Armed Forces until he became possessed by Ayanami under unknown circumstances (becoming a One-winged Kor), and attempted to kill Teito Klein and Capella in the city of Baltos. He was eventually killed by Frau. Appearance Physical appearance The nameless soldier is rather tall, being estimated around 5 foot 10, with a lean build. He has a heart-shaped face with wide cheeks and a pointy chin. He has large eyes, their colour unknown, a large, aquiline nose, and a large mouth with thin lips. His hair is dark, straight, and cut short with a fringe that is parted to the left. Clothing As a soldier of the Imperial Army, the nameless man wears the standard officer uniform: a black (or dark blue) ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves. He wears a plain white shirt under his overcoat. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. He wears a plainly-decorated officers cap, and carries no weapon. Personality Nothing is known about his personality as a human. As a Kor, like all other Kor, he was aggressive. Abilities and Attributes Due to him being a Kor, he gained all the abilities typically associated with Kor victims, such as increased agility, speed, strength and endurance, as well as the ability to fly. He may not have been able to use a Zaiphon before his transformation,In Kapitel 38, firing Zaiphon appears to injure him, as his hands are shown bloodied immediately after he used the attack. This may suggest he could not use a Zaiphon, as when Mikage was possessed by Ayanami, he had a Zaiphon before, and showed no such injuries. but as a Kor, he wields one with considerable skill. History Little is known of the Kor soldier. As a member of the military, he would have attended a military academy in his youth. At some unknown point in time he met Ayanami, who took control of his soul using Vertrag's power, and used him to spy on Teito Klein. Appearances Manga Synopsis As Teito Klein and Capella wander the market of the city of Baltos, the soldier (controlled by Ayanami) confronts them.Kapitel 37 He reaches out to grab them, but Teito lashes out: punching the man in the face and breaking his neck. As the surrounding civilians rush to the man's help, the soldier snaps his neck back into place, and sprouts a single Kor wing. The civilians quickly scatter, and Teito drags Capella and Burupya to safety. He then engages his pursuer: attempting to purify him using his Baculus. However, the soldier launches an attack at Capella, and Teito just manages to save him, but is hurt in the process. With his arm now injured, Teito barely escapes as the soldier then destroys a large portion of the bridge they stand on. Teito prepares to attack, but the soldier apprehends him and Ayanami tries to read Teito's sealed memories, hoping to find the location of Pandora's Box. The symbol of Vertrag and a warning: "no person whatsoever is allowed to touch these memories" appears. Ayanami tries to open the seal, but doing this triggers a 'defence mechanism', and the soldier's arm is destroyed by the seal. Ayanami is furious that Vertrag is preventing him from seeing Teito's past, but before the soldier can react, Frau appears behind him and stabs him through the abdomen with his scythe. As the one-winged Kor dies, he bids Teito and Frau a final warning: that the only one who will obtain Pandora's Box is Ayanami. Trivia *It is possible he hasn't been baptised.In Kapitel 38 a resident of District 6 who witnessed his attack on Teito said: "To become like that because he hasn't received God's protection." *He is one of only two One-winged Kors to appear in the series, the other being Mikage Celestine. References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Nameless characters